Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Braden
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion! Auf dieser Seite kannst Du mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Klicke hier, um einen neuen Abschnitt zu erstellen oder hier, um die ganze Seite zu bearbeiten. Bitte überlege vor dem Abspeichern, ob Dein Beitrag den Richtlinien und den gängigen Höflichkeitsregeln entspricht. Man kann mich auch auf Facebook oder Twitter erreichen. Möge die Macht mit Dir sein! - Ben Braden __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Inhaltstabelle bei den Episoden? Guten Abend Ben, Wie mir aufgefallen ist, ist bei den Artikel zu Das Erwachen der Macht eine Inhaltstabelle (oder so :)), bei den anderen sechs Episoden jedoch nicht. Sollten wir dann nicht auch eine Inhaltsbox bei den Artikeln zu den Episoden I-VI einfügen? Wäre evtl übersichtlicher. LordMaxximus (Diskussion) 21:06, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo, LordMaxximus! Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass diese Vorlage erst durch Skyguy so richtig eingeführt wurde und der's bis jetzt nur bei TCW und Das Erwachen der Macht eingebunden hat. Macht meiner Meinung nach bei den anderen auf jeden Fall auch Sinn. Wenn du magst, kannst du das gerne übernehmen, ansonsten wird sich schon jemand finden (ich hab die Filme leider nicht auf DVD). LG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:28, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Alles klar, ich werde mich darum kümmern. --LordMaxximus (Diskussion) 18:16, 8. Jan. 2015 (UTC) UC Hi Ben, du hast im Mai vergangenen Jahres den Artikel C-Serie Kriegsdroide erstellt und eine UC gesetzt, da er noch notdürftig war. Seitdem hast du nicht mehr wirklich viel gemacht, und ich wollte fragen, ob du daran noch weiterarbeitest. Ansonsten würde ich deine UC übernehmen bzw. könnten wir den Artikel gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen, damit der zu was wird ;). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:23, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Hey :) :danke für das tolle Angebot! Ich muss heute leider erst mal ein paar Termine absolvieren, aber ich mach mir in der Zwischenzeit Gedanken und du hörst (hoffentlich) von mir heute Abend per Mail. :LG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:20, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::post scriptum: seit wann gibt es neben Oasis einen „''Venus''“-Skin? :::Gibt es das?^^ Hab noch nichts davon bemerkt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:37, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::Hab hier mal nen Reddit-Thread gestartet. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:16, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Infobox Hi Ben, ich wollte mal fragen, wie ich in die Infobox ein Bild einfügen kann. Es wird zwar angezeigt, man müsse den Bild-link einfach hineinkopieren. Nun zu meiner eigentlichen Frage: Ist damit der Link von bereits in der Jedipedia bestehenden Bildern gemeint oder ein anderer Link? Danke schon mal im Voraus. Gruß, Darth Kopp ;-) DarthKopp (Diskussion) 21:00, 30. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Moin DarthKopp, :ich antworte mal. Es funktioniert genau so, wie du es bei Corso Riggs gemacht hast. Super, dass du es dir selbst erarbeitet hast! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:04, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Genau: du brauchst einfach nur den Dateinamen ohne irgendwelche Links angeben, z.B. |Bild=Skywalker.jpg. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:16, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Bekanntmachung Hallo Leute, ich wollte mich hiermit bei euch für mein unangekündigtes Fehlen und Nicht-Erreichbarsein in den letzten 15 Tagen entschuldigen. Am Dienstag, dem 17. Februar ist mein WLAN (und mein Telefonanschluss) zusammengebrochen und wie man sieht, hat es die zuständige Telefongesellschaft erst jetzt geschafft, es wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Ich freue mich darauf, wieder hier arbeiten zu können. Schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:57, 4. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Und der WLAN-Ausfall geht in Runde 2 :/ - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:47, 8. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Notfall? Hi allerseits, ich melde mich mal in einem geeigneten Augenblick zurück. Wie es scheint, muss Ben einige Herausforderungen meistern, und solange stehe ich euch zur Verfügung (schließlich war ich ja mal sein Mentor). Wir sind nie ohne die Macht. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 04:43, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Vielen lieben Dank, Fluss - Notfall trifft es echt gut. Ich bin seit einigen Wochen ohne WLAN und es ist jedes Mal furchtbar kompliziert, auf andere Art und Weise ins Internet zu kommen. Zusätzlich bin ich seit einigen Wochen dauerkrank und es wird jeden Tag schlimmer anstatt besser. Ich hoffe echt, bald wieder wie gewohnt arbeiten zu können. Falls irgendetwas sein sollte, könnt ihr mir jeder Zeit eine Mail schicken (ich versuche, zumindest einmal täglich meine Mails zu checken). Ansonsten weiß ich euch bei Fluss und meinen netten Admin-Kollegen in guten Händen ;) :Viele liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:53, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Sang- und klanglos ging das WLAN wieder an... Wehe, es bleibt nicht so^^ - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:40, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Gute Besserungs-Keks :Vielen Dank Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:57, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie: Kanon hallo Ben Warum kann bei allen Star Wars Episoden außer 4 nicht die Kategorie Kanon stehen? bei der Seite Kanon steht das Episode 1-6 zum Kanon gehört. Gruß Wasserglas3.0 (Diskussion) 14:40, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Hier im Wiki unterscheiden wir zwischen in-universe und ex/nicht-universe. in-universe ist alles, was in Quellen beschrieben wird und in der "Star Wars-Galaxie" spielt, wie z.B. Anakin Skywalker oder Erste Schlacht von Geonosis, nicht-universe alles, was es in der Realität gibt, wie z.B. Eine neue Hoffnung oder . Die Kategorie:Kanon ist eine Kategorie für in-universe-Handlungen, die jetzt als kanonisch gelten. Artikel zu Quellen haben darin nichts zu suchen. :Ich hoffe, dass man verstehen kann, was ich meine. Aber danke dafür, dass du nachgefragt hast. :An alle, die das hier lesen: man könnte tatsächlich über die Einführung einer Kategorie:Kanonische Quellen diskutieren. :LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:32, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo, ich wollte mal wissen, wann alle, besonders die wicthigen Charaktäre, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker also noch eine Kanon Version bekommen ? Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion) 16:39, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Erst, wenn sich jemand dazu entschließt, eine Kanon-Version zu verfassen. Das ist wie mit jedem anderen Artikel auch. Man muss erstmal möglichst viele Kanon-Quellen zu dem jeweiligen Charakter zusammentragen und dann schauen, wie man das hinbekommt. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:50, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir auch lieber, vorerst keine Kanon-Version bei diesen vielbesuchten Artikeln zu haben als eine schlampige. Aber wenn jemand Lust hat, mal etwas auf einer Benutzerunterseite zusammenzutragen, würde ich mich sehr freuen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:03, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Alles Gute ::XD Dankeschön. Also, um das klarzustellen: heute ist mein Namenstag^^. Mein Geburtstag ist am 23. Mai. Aber trotzdem danke *reibt sich den Magen*. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:49, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Wenn ich ein Bild hochladen möchte, darf das von starwars.com http://www.starwars.com/tv-shows/star-wars-rebels/fighter-flight-episode-gallery sein? Ich wollte nämlich für den Rebels-Abschnitt Kampf mit dem TIE-Jäger auch Bilder hochladen. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 09:39, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Darum bitte ich sogar. Datei:Good work.gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:43, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :: Okay,Danke. Dann werde ich das tun. Datei:;-).gif Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 09:46, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Darth Sidious Hallo ich bin hier relativ neu,aber ich finde ihr solltet statt Palpatine,Darth Sidious als Namen nehmen. DANKE ! Sidious22- Sidious22-Diskussion am 10.04.2015,um 13:02 Uhr :Hallo Sidious22! :Auch wenn ich verstehen kann, dass du ein großer Fan des Sith-Lords bist, muss der Artikel unter Palpatine bleiben, da wir gemäß Benennungsrichtlinien stets den tatsächlichen Namen als Artikelnamen benutzen müssen. :Liebe Grüße und danke für die Kekse Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:37, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Landing Page Hallo Ben, ich schreibe dich heier jetzt mal stellvertretend an um zu sagen, dass die SW:C Landingpage soweit erstmal live ist. Sie kann gerne von euch weiterführend bearbeitet werden, schreibe gleich noch einen kleinen Einführungsblog, weitere Blogs, Bilder und Videos folgen dann im Laufe der Veranstaltung. Falls ihr wünscht, kann ich gerne noch ein Template bereitstellen, welches ihr auf die Hauptseite zur Verlinkung der Landingpage packen könnt. Schönen Gruss Foppes 09:02, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Sehr toll! Das einzige Problem, das mir gerade auffällt, ist die Formatierung (auch im Oasis!). Vielleicht könnt ihr das noch optimieren? - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:45, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich hab mir mal erlaubt, das etwas zu stylen - ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung. Vlt. könnte man noch eine Slideshow einfügen (ich erinnere mich, die irgendwo auf einer anderen landing page mal gesehen zu haben)? - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:40, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Vielleicht meinst du die Portale in den Wikia-Hubs (Comic-Con mal als Beispiel). Da man im Oasis die rechte Spalte nicht entfernen darf, würde wohl etwas breiteres wie bei den Hubs nicht funktionieren für die meisten Besucher. Dementsprechend finde ich die Landing Page im Vergleich auch nicht so schön. Man könnte aber diese "Header" hinzufügen, damit es etwas mehr Farbe gibt, aber das wäre nur mein Vorschlag.--[[User:Dragon_Rainbow|Rain] (talk) 18:57, 18. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Aktuelle Mängel in der Jedipedia Damit wir einen Überblick über die aktuellen Missstände in unserem Wiki(a) haben, könnt ihr gerne die nachfolgende Liste ergänzen! *'Hauptseiten-Gestaltung': Anzeigefehler und ich würde die Artikel des Monats/der Woche/Literaturtipp der Woche-Menus gerne in einer Reihe und ohne Zeilenumbruch haben. Zudem sollte sich die Seite nur durch Zoomen nicht so furchtbar verzerren/verändern dürfen und der Kasten Das Star Wars-Universum sollte mittig getrennt sein. *'Kanon-/Legends-Lösung': wir brauchen eine funktionstüchtige Lösung - das haben wir uns bisher überlegt: Probleme Überlegung 1 Überlegung 2 Testseite - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:10, 18. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *'Noch etwas ganz Persönliches': Komischerweise funktioniert mein Editzähler in meinem Wikia-Profil (das mit dem Avatar) nicht richtig. Mithilfe von personal JavaScript habe ich das Ganze schon mal angepasst, aber das wirkt sich leider nur auf meine Anzeige aus. Einfach mal die Zahlen im Profil und im Fließtext meiner BNS vergleichen - da liegen ein paar Tausender dazwischen Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:55, 18. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *'Quelltext-Hauptseite': Es wäre gut, wenn man die bereits bestehenden Vorlagen Vorlage:Artikel des Monats, Vorlage:Artikel der Woche, Vorlage:Literaturtipp in die Vorlage:HSArtikel einbinden könnte. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:44, 18. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Frage Hallo Ben, kann man die Diskussion hier eventuell entfernen? Der Benutzer hat mich darum gebeten. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 16:09, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Also hat sich derjenige wie erwartet bei dir gemeldet - gut. Ich habe den entsprechenden Teil aus Gründen der Höflichkeit gelöscht. Seine Sperre ist jedoch begründet und bleibt bestehen. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:47, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich danke dir! Die Sperre steht gar nicht zur Diskussion. Ich mische mich da nicht ein! :), LGForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 17:51, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen - ich wollte es bloß sicherheitshalber ansprechen Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:53, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Löschen eines Diskussionsfaden auf der Diskussion:Hoth Moin, kannst du mir vielleicht mal kurz erklären, warum du die Diskussion auf der Hoth-Seite entfernt hast? Es gibt eine entsprechende Regel bei uns, dass Diskussionen ausschliessliche bei Vandalismus und Spam nachträglich geändert werden dürfen. Das war eine Diskussion, die vielleicht nicht in den besten Tönen und von der Sache her keine Vorzeigediskussion war, aber trotzdem noch lange nicht in eine der beiden obengenannten Kategorien fällt. Ich weiß, dass da auch teilweise Dinge gesagt worden sind, die dir selbst nicht ganz angenehm sind, aber ich bitte dich dieses nochmal zu überdenken, und ggf. auch per Adminentscheid entscheiden zu lassen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:37, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Ich will mich jetzt nicht arg einmischen, aber ForestFairy hatte doch darum gebeten, weil der betroffene Benutzer das gebeten hatte... Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 13:34, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Diese Richtlinie ist mir bekannt und auch sehr wichtig. Sei versichert, dass ich diese Diskussion unverändert dort stehen gelassen hätte, wenn mich Andrea nicht ausdrücklich im Namen des Betroffenen darum gebeten hätte. Es ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal, was ich dahin geschrieben habe, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das dem anderen Diskussionspartner nicht so unwichtig ist, denn sonst hätte er sich nicht an Andrea gewandt. Das ist einfach eine Sache der Höflichkeit - der Benutzer wurde bereits gesperrt und wir müssen nicht noch zusätzlich darauf herumreiten, in dem wir die Diskussion auf der Diskussionsseite eines viel gelesenen Artikels stehen lassen. Immerhin habe ich sie ja nicht ganz entfernt; in den Versionen ist sie immer noch einsehbar. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:06, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Vorlage:Hochladen Hi Ben Braden, bei der Kennzeichnung von Bildern mithilfe der Vorlage:Hochladen ist mir gestern aufgefallen, dass der Link zur Quelle nicht mehr funktioniert, sobald ein Künstler angegeben wurde, was mit der Verwendung eines geschützten Leerzeichens an dieser Stelle zusammenhängt. Siehe bspw. Datei:SWCA_2015_The_Untold_Clone_Wars_Panel_25.jpg. M. E. sollte es problemlos funktionieren, wenn ihr das geschützte durch ein reguläres Leerzeichen ersetzt. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:56, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Diesen Fehler kannst du ganz einfach umgehen, indem du die Quelle verlinkst Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:06, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) |}